Chain SAW
The Chain SAW, or KAC ChainSAW as called in the game files, is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is a hip-fire only weapon with an integrated Laser Sight. While the player cannot "aim down the sights" of the weapon, they can use the ADS button to steady their aim and make the gun more accurate over longer distances, though this action turns off the laser sight. Campaign The Chain SAW appears only once in the campaign, at the start of the mission "The Ghost Killer", next to one of the dead soldiers. It is not equipped with a Laser Sight, unlike its multiplayer counterpart. If kept until the point where the enemy helicopters appear, it can be a very fun and effective weapon to dispose of them with, destroying each chopper with about half a magazine. Multiplayer The Chain SAW appears as an LMG in Multiplayer. It has the highest cost of any LMG, at 9 points. The Chain SAW is a low damage per bullet LMG. At any range short of eleven meters, the Chain SAW will deal 34 damage, taking three hits to kill. Damage decreases linearly until 47.5 meters, where the Chain SAW will deal 24 damage, taking five hits to kill, or four if a headshot is scored. The Chain SAW is the only LMG that can't get a two headshot kill. The Chain SAW's three hit kill range is extremely short, in line with the majority of the pistols, but its four hit kill range is quite long. The Chain SAW has high penetraton power. The Chain SAW has the highest rate of fire in the LMG class, at 857 RPM. This makes up for the short three hit kill range somewhat. Accuracy is odd. There are no iron sights to speak of as the Chain SAW is strictly hip-fire only. Holding the aim down sight button will simply tighten up the Chain SAW's hip-fire crosshairs and slow down the user to strafe speed. The Chain SAW's hip-fire spread when aiming or not aiming is significantly better than other LMGs, with the hip-fre accuracy when aiming down sight among the greatest in the game. The recoil numbers in its otherwise petite and self-centering recoil profile are 45% stronger on the first six shots. However, after that, the Chain SAW's recoil is almost nonexistant. Its centerspeed is low at 800, so the initial six rounds in the burst will feel strong, but the rest of the bullets in the burst shouldn't cause much kick at all. It also has much less idle sway than the other LMGs. The Chain SAW has so-so handling characterstics for an LMG. Its movement speed is best in the LMG class at ninety percent, its aim time is the standard for LMGs at 350 milliseconds, and its reload is very slow, taking 8.03 seconds to do a partial reload, 8.83 seconds to do an empty reload, and a 5.93 second reload cancel speed. These are the second slowest reload times in the LMG category. The Chain SAW has the smallest belt capacity in the LMG class, holding eighty rounds in each belt. Eighty rounds is still a ton of ammunition to hold all at once, but considering the Chain SAW's weaker damage, higher fire rate, and dependance on hip-fire accuracy, the Chain SAW will chew through it rapidly. The user will spawn in with 160 rounds total between two belts. The Chain SAW does not have access to the optical attachments, the Foregrip, the Flash Suppressor, and the Shotgun, which are available for all other LMGs. The Chain SAW has an integrated Laser Sight. The Muzzle Brake boosts the Chain SAW's range by twenty percent. This will cause the user to get more three and four hit kills. However, the three hit kill range isn't very long to begin with, so the value of this attachment is questionable. Also questionable is the worth of the Silencer. Although the user will no longer be present on enemy mini-maps while firing, the three and four hit kill ranges are reduced by 25 percent. The four hit kill range is quite long, so users may experience quite an increase in five hit kills. The Grenade Launcher is available for the Chain SAW. The Chain SAW best utilizes the Grenade Launcher out of all the LMGs due to its faster movement speed, and the Grenade Launcher itself is a powerful tool that can come in handy against entrenched groups of players, although it comes at the expense of the class' lethal slot and allows one less perk point. Rapid Fire increases the Chain SAW's fire rate to 1016 RPM, making the Chain SAW kill much more quickly. However, the Chain SAW will chew through ammo even quicker than before. Extended Mags boosts the Chain SAW's belt capacity to 120 rounds and boosts the starting ammo loadout by fifty percent. Out of all the LMGs, the Chain SAW needs Extended Mags the most due to the lesser belt capacity. That being said, some may consider it overkill to use Extended Mags on an LMG. Armor-Piercing will allow the Chain SAW to more quickly kill enemies wearing Ballistic Vests and Juggernaut Suits, as well as dealing more damage to pointstreaks. It is extremely effective to take down these opponents, but apart from that, it doesn't do anything notable. Extinction The Chain SAW appears in Extinction on Point of Contact, Nightfall, and Mayday. In each installation, it has a 100 round belt and no laser. The Chain SAW costs $3000, making it one of the costliest weapons to use (the same price as other LMGs). It is overshadowed by other fellow LMGs due to their ability to ADS and their tendancy to be more ammo efficient; however, the Chain SAW more than makes up for it with much better power at close range, where many fights with the Cryptids take place. In Extinction, this weapon can only support the Muzzle Brake, Rapid Fire, Extended Mags and ARK. The reload time is very long and they happen often even with the 100/150 round belt; as such, the player should use Team Boosters or Weapon Specialist in conjunction with this weapon to cut down on the punishing reloads. Locations: *Point of Contact : Cabin "Barn", 2nd floor. *Nightfall : With luck in the locker for free and for $3000 in Compound. *Mayday: Found in the third area leaning against a wall by a hive. Attachments Integral *Laser Sight (multiplayer only) Barrel *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *Flash Suppressor (Safeguard only) *ARK (Extinction only) Under Barrel *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Safeguard The Chain SAW appears in Safeguard with a Flash Suppressor (a combination not possible in other game modes), as well as its integrated Laser Sight. It starts appearing from round 10 onwards, where it can be obtained from support drop crates. The weapon may seem a bit weak when acquired for the first time, but after upgrading a few times it becomes an extremely effective weapon, notably due to the high rate of fire and easy handling compared to the M27-IAR (though the M27-IAR would be a better choice in terms of long range engagements and ammunition capacity). Gallery Chain SAW model CoDG.png Chain SAW CoDG.png|Chain SAW in first-person. Notice "Tactical Gear" on the left. Chainsaw Render CoDG.jpg Chain SAW Iron Sights CoDG.png|The 'Iron Sights' of the Chain SAW. Trivia *The Chain SAW's in-game model features a unique integral grenade launcher that is unusable. Equipping the grenade launcher attachment will change the launcher model to an FN EGLM. *When viewed in Create-A-Soldier, the selected soldier holds the weapon as though it had a pistol grip, rather than by its actual one. *Even though the Chain SAW is hip-fire only, there are rails mounted on the gun to fit opticals. There are rails mounted in front of and behind the handle which is only viewable in first-person, whilst a barrel-mounted rail can also be seen. *The Chain SAW is seen in a Skeleton Angel background, earned by purchasing 3 squad members. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Light Machine Guns